UN NUEVO ENCUENTRO
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: Sakura cambia de casa, de ambiente de amigos y de ¿amor?. Leanle esta muy bonita ONESHOT


**Un encuentro inolvidable**

**Nuestra linda Sakura aun no podía creerlo, en 2 semanas se mudaría a hong-kong y tendría que dejar atrás sus amigos y la casa donde había nacido y donde su madre la había criado junto con su hermano.**

**Sakura lo primero que hizo al llegar a su nuevo hogar fue inspeccionar los alrededores y descubrió un parque muy parecido al parque pingüino.**

**Cerca de una casa habían 2 columpios y se sentó en uno a pensar cuando sintió una presencia, pero de alguien sentado a su lado y cuando voltio cual fue su sorpresa al ver un joven de cabellos castaños, alto y ojos color esmeralda…**

Tu no eres de aquí verdad (pregunto el joven)

me acabo de mudar a esa casa rosa

a mira somos vecinos yo vivo en la verde de enfrente (sonríe)

como te llamas?

me llamo Shaoran

Mucho gusto

y tu nombre bella dama

(se sonroja) Sakura

mucho gusto Sakura, tengo 14 años y tú?

también 14

bueno creo que te veré en la secundaria

si creo que si

**Ya en su casa Sakura se la pasaba pensando en el joven Shaoran…**

porque no dejo de pensar en ese joven? Siquiera lo conociera pero ni eso

no lo se pero ya quiero que sea mañana para verlo en la secundaria (ríe)

**En la secundaria Sakura vio un hermoso árbol con unas flores rosas muy parecidas a los árboles de tomoeda, eran árboles de cerezo o sea de Sakura, ella se puso muy feliz ya que era el único que había y se encontraba detrás de la secundaria.**

**Al iniciar la clase el profesor presento a Sakura y tuvo tanta suerte que le toco se compañera de pupitre con Shaoran, el la saludo y se pusieron a trabajar.**

**En el almuerzo Sakura se fue directo al árbol de Sakura, después de un rato Shaoran la encontró en el árbol trepada y Sakura le explico que ese árbol era su favorito y que en tomoeda había de esos árboles donde se pudiera ver y siempre comía con sus amigas en uno que había en la escuela.**

y como era tu otra escuela Sakura?

pues era más pequeña que este pero es muy bonito y pintoresco, aunque esta también es muy bonita (sonríe)

te ves muy bonita sonriendo

(sonrojada) gracias, oye quieres ir a comer a mi casa esta tarde al finalizar las clases?

claro y mañana a la mía va?

va (ríe y se miran por algunos minutos)

**Al finalizar las clases Sakura y Shaoran caminaban juntos hacia la casa de Sakura.**

**Al entrar Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Toya ¡¡COCINANDO!**

pensé que cocinar quemaría tu orgullo hermanito (ríe)

pues ya ves que no monstruo

veo que traes un amigo contigo (se acerca a Shaoran) QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?

mi nombre es Li Shaoran (hace una reverencia)

Toya no lo espantes, pobre, ven conmigo, iremos a mi alcoba

si Sakura, mucho gusto Toya

igual (lo sigue mirando con esos hermosos ojos de "que te traes amiguito" jijiji)

**Ya en el cuarto de la maestra de las cartas Shaoran se percata que estaba repleta de fotos, algunas eran de su padre y de Toya, pero otras eran de una mujer de pelo negro y muy hermosa por cierto.**

Quien es esa bella mujer Sakura?

ella es mi madre, la modelo nadeshkino.

oye por cierto donde esta nunca eh visto a tu madre

ella murió cuando tenía 3 años (agacha la cabeza)

lo siento mucho Sakura

no importa.

**Shaoran siguió viendo las fotos, pero una, solo una lo cautivo por completo, era Sakura sentada en un parque con un enorme pingüino atrás de ella, ella sostenía un libro de cuantos de hadas y se veía hermosa.**

te gusto esa foto verdad

emmm lo siento

(se le acerca y lo mira) la quieres?

Emmm n-no como crees

toma te la regalo

gr.-gracias (se sonroja)

eso fue en el parque pingüino, durante una temporada quería seguir con los pasos de mi madre pero luego me mude y no lo pude terminar (sonríe)

que malo

si pero ni modo

¡¡¡A CENAR!

creo que ya tendremos que bajar

si creo lo mismo

**Ya en la cena al padre de Sakura le dio mucho gusto conocer al nuevo amigo de Sakura, ya que se habían mudado solo hace una semana y temía que Sakura se entristeciera por lo de los amigos.**

Así que tú eres el famoso Shaoran

Sakura nos ha hablado mucho de ti

papa, Toya

pues el la verdad monstruo

este, Sakura también me ha hablado de ustedes.

cosas buenas verdad monstruo

Toya no me digas monstruo (lo mira con ojos amenazadores)

no te preocupes Sakura mis hermanas me dicen sapo y yo a ellas brujas (ríe, jejeje)

ya vez hasta tu amiguito es un sapo y tú si puedes ser un monstruo jajaja

TOYA!

bueno espero que te aya gustado la cena Shaoran

estuvo deliciosa señor

ya ves monstruo, tu amigo si sabe del buen comer jajaja

bueno te acompaño a tu casa Shaoran

si muchas gracias Sakura

**Ya cerca de la casa de Shaoran Sakura le menciono que le había agradado que hubiera ido a su casa a cenar**

me gusto que fueras a mí casa a cenar

y a mi me gusto mucho ir

que bueno eso me alegra

pero recuerda mañana a mi casa si?

Claro que si

**Se miran por algunos segundos y Shaoran se retira a su casa.**

**En la habitación de Shaoran todo era confuso para el.**

estoy muy emocionado Ya que Sakura conocerá a mi familia

pero porque me emociono cuando estoy con ella? Ella es una chava súper dulce pero cuando estoy con ella me duele el estomago y hoy cuando nos despedimos tuve una necesidad de besarla

"ay Li te estas volviendo loco" (pensó)

**HIT:** eso se llama amor sapo

**Cuando Shaoran voltio estaba recargada en la puerta sus hermanas Chiharu, Hitomi y Naoko**

**CHI: **lo que dijo Hitomi es cierto sapo

**NAO**wao nuestro sapo enamorado

**HIT:** si Naoko quien lo diría (ríen las 3 al mismo tiempo)

Jajajajajajajajaja

Ya brujas dejen de molestarme

**CHI:** perdón hermanito pero nunca pensamos que llegaría el momento que te tuviéramos que oír diciendo "estoy enamorado"

yo nunca dije eso

**HIT:** pero lo insinuaste

**NAO**: y quien es

**CHI:** la conocemos

No no la conocen

**HIT:** dinos

**CHI:** si por favor

NO

**NAO:**bueno este bien ya nos vamos

**Las 3 se retiran dejando a Shaoran muy pensativo**

será que me enamore de Sakura

y si es verdad, y si no me corresponde y termino como un completo idiota frente a ella-

wao nunca me había sentido así

**Ya en la escuela Shaoran no podía dejar de ver a Sakura y ella siempre le sonreía cada ves que descubría que la observaba.**

**Ya cuando las clases terminaron Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron a la casa de Shaoran **

**Al llegar Shaoran dirigió a Sakura por el pasillo y descubrieron a 4 mujeres en la cocina.**

ya llegue madre

que bueno hijo

tu eres la chica del que mi hermano esta enamorado verdad

(Sakura se sonroja)

si tu debes de ser la chica de la que hablaba el sapo anoche en se alcoba

CALLENSE BRUJAS

ay SAPO (dijeron las 3 a coro)

es muy temprano para comenzar las peleas y además tenemos una invitada por favor **Chiharu, Hitomi y Naoko **dejen de molestar a Li y tu jovencito no les digas brujas a tu hermanas

bueno vamos a cenar (dijo la señora Rika con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

**Ya en la cena**

bueno Sakura yo soy Rika la madre de Li

yo soy Chiharu la mayor y melliza de Hitomi

Yo soy Hitomi la melliza de Chiharu y también y menor que Chiharu por 30 segundos

Y yo soy Naoko la de en medio

mucho gusto yo soy Sakura kinomoto

mmm Kinomoto ya eh oído ese apellido, quienes son tus padres querida

mi padre es Fujitaka (no me acuerdo si ese es el nombre) Kinomoto y mi madre es Nadeshkino kinomoto

**HIT:** yo eh oído ese nombre

era una famosa modelo

**NAO:** lo sabía

**CHI:** que Naoko

**NAO:** mi tío la conoció era su jefe en la agencia de modelos

**Sakura se conmociono y se colapso por aproximadamente 5 segundos**

me lo podrían presentar es que casi no se nada de mi madre ya que murió cuando tenia 3 años

Claro Sakura, Shaoran quisiera que tu la llevaras con tu tío si

si madre

muchas gracias

bueno sigamos cenando si

(todos a coro) si

**Al terminar la cena Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa**

Me encanto la cena, tu familia es muy bonita SAPO

ya MONSTRUO

esta bien no te vuelvo a decir sapo

oye quisieras que mañanas nos veamos en la tarde en el parque

claro Shaoran

**Esa tarde Shaoran esperaba a Sakura en el columpio donde la había conocido. Cuando de repente voltio y vio a Sakura vestida con una hermosa falda de color beige con una hermosa blusa de color verde que combinaba con sus hermosos color esmelarda, unas hermosas botas color beige y en su hermosos cabello castaño llevaba una boina verde.**

Hola Shaoran

hola Sakura, t-te-te-te vez preciosa

muchas gracias Shaoran (se sonroja)

bueno vamos?

A donde?

mmm ya veras

**Le venda los ojos y la va guiando con cuidado para que no se llegue a lastimar**

**Pero oh sorpresa cuando le quito la venda **

no es hermoso

Si es lo más hermoso que eh visto

Lo encontré el día que nos conocimos

oye, cuando nos conocimos en el columpio te veias un poco triste y tus ojos deslumbraban una tristeza inconfundible

m-mmm lo que pasa Shaoran es que en Tomoeda había un joven con el que salía de nombre Julián y cuando me vine mi corazón me dolía mucho, pero cuando te conocí todo eso cambio y creo que te fui tomando mucho cariño (se sonroja y agacha la cabeza)

yo también te he tomado mucho cariño (le levante la cabeza) y creo que hasta me he enamorado de ti

**Sakura se sonroja tanto que parecía un tomate, Shaoran se acerco tanto a su amada que solo faltaban unos milímetros para tocar sus labios y sin pensarlo se besaron, era tan hermoso verlos a los 2 ahí, enfrente de un hermoso paisaje, cuando se separaron Shaoran y Sakura solo dijeron una palabra TE AMO y se juraron amor eterno.**

**FIN**


End file.
